


Welcome To Wonderland

by EZM2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But they’re happy about it?, Everyone is Dead, Guardian Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Castiel is Dean’s guardian angel that inevitably falls in love with his charge.Everyone does die, but it isn’t really a sad affair? If that makes sense. Enjoy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Welcome To Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Want to thank Rachel for editing! You rock! 
> 
> Based off the song “Welcome To Wonderland” go listen, it’s a great song.

Castiel had been Dean Winchester’s guardian angel since the man was born. The first time Castiel made himself know, he’d pushed a seven-year-old Dean out of the way of a speeding vehicle, only telling the young boy his name and that he’d be there to look after him. From that moment on Dean didn’t pray to God, he prayed to Castiel, had entire conversations with the Angel he knew was real. He just had to be.

Castiel sat there and listened to everything Dean had ever said. He listened when Dean would thank him, even if it wasn’t his intervention at all. He was there when John would hit Dean while he was trying to defend his mother. He was there during the house fire that took Mary. Castiel had helped Dean get his brother out but hadn’t gotten back in time to save her. It was her time to go. No amount of intervening would change it. Even though he couldn’t save her, Castiel was able to welcome her to heaven, and assure her that he was watching over Dean in her absence.

____

Dean was sad for a while after that, but he pulled through. He didn’t really pray much to Castiel there for a long time, but Castiel still watched over him. Castiel was there for eight-year-old Sam’s diagnosis at fifteen. Dean finally broke down that night and prayed to him again, and of course Castiel did everything he could, which actually wasn’t much because it wasn’t Sam’s time. The angel got a soft,  _ ‘Thanks, Cas,’ _ after Sam’s remission was announced at eighteen.

____

Dean hadn’t had an easy life, Castiel knew it, but he was doing fine as a young adult with no major issues. Castiel heard Dean’s prayer, begging and pleading with Castiel not to hate him or shun him. The angel was confused, because most people come to the realization earlier in their lives that they aren’t straight, at least not completely. So, Dean was bisexual? That didn’t make Castiel care about him any less. He really wished those awful humans would stop spreading lies about people with different sexual orientations going to Hell. It really was all a lie. God loved everyone.

____

Castiel knew he’d gotten too attached to his charge. He’d been shucking his other responsibilities to make sure Dean was okay, even when he wasn’t needed, sometimes just watching him live his life. A part of him wished that he could join Dean down there. It took Castiel a while to figure out what he was feeling for this human because, technically, angels couldn’t fall in love. But there he was, in love with Dean Winchester.

He didn’t realize it was going to be such a big issue until one day the Archangel over him, Gabriel, showed up and told him he needed to take a break from being a guardian angel. It wasn’t a request. Gabriel had promised to look out for Dean and told Castiel that he’d have a desk job for a while.

Angels weren’t bound by time like humans. Most weren’t able to judge time very well, but Castiel had become tuned in to it because he didn’t want to leave Dean unguarded for years, instead of weeks, by accident. Castiel stopped to think, it’d been quite a few years now since he’d checked in on Dean. He had to be in his thirties by now. The angel hoped he was living a good life and went back to his work, trying to push Dean Winchester out of his mind.

___

One day, a few years later, he was filing away some papers when an angel he’s never met before came and fetched him. 

“Castiel, Gabriel wants you at the Front Gate immediately,” the angel said before leaving.

Castiel frowned, making his way to the main gate but was stopped short by the Archangel.

“We weren’t going to tell you until all the paperwork was done and filed, but they’re asking for you by name," Gabriel said, stepping out of the way so Castiel could see what the archangel was talking about. 

There stood Dean Winchester, confused and looking around.

“W-what?” Castiel asked, shocked. “How?”

“Car accident. He was at a red light and got side swiped by an eighteen-wheeler. He died on impact. The first thing he asked was to see you," Gabriel replied. “Welcome him. You know the drill,” he said, before leaving to attend to other business.

Castiel took a deep breath before making his way to Dean. 

“Hello, Dean," he said smiling softly. Dean’s eyes went wide, welling up with tears.

“Cas?” he croaked out. “I thought you weren’t real.” He almost sobbed, all but throwing himself into Castiel’s arms. Castiel flushed. They didn’t really hug in Heaven, but this was Dean, and he was going to give his human what he needed. Castiel hugged him back, holding the man close.

“Welcome to Heaven, Dean,"Castiel greeted him, releasing Dean. “Let me show you around, there are people waiting on you," he said softly, taking Dean’s hand to lead him through the Gates of Heaven.

Dean stopped once they were inside, pulling Castiel to a halt. 

“Wait," he said, before tugging Castiel close, causing the angle much confusion. Castiel’s eyes went wide when Dean pressed their lips together for a moment before pulling back. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time." Castiel flushed vibrantly and nodded, pulling Dean towards where his ancestors waited.

____

Dean was so thrilled to see his mother and grandparents, along with his Uncle Bobby. He was even more happy that his dad was nowhere to be seen. 

Castiel checked in on him frequently, and Dean kissed him many more times, but that was just between them. If Gabriel had a knowing glint in his eye every time Castiel had returned from seeing Dean, the Archangel didn’t mention it.

____

One day, many, many human years later, Castiel came running, grabbing Dean’s and dragging him towards the gates. 

"What is it Cas?” he asked in alarm. Castiel shook his head and hurried him along.

There standing at the gate was an old man who had just passed away from old age. Dean had to squint, but he still didn’t understand. He turned to look at Castiel for some clarification. Why was he here? Castiel nodded and motioned his head towards the old man. Dean turned, taking another look and after a moment his eyes went wide. 

“Sammy?” he asked, walking closer, tears already streaming.

“Hey, Dean,” the old man, Sam, said smiling at his other brother and embracing him.

“Welcome to Heaven, Sammy.”


End file.
